


Crowley Confessing His Love

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon (Tumblr):Could you do a scenario for Crowley (good omens) confessing his love for a gender neutral human reader please?





	Crowley Confessing His Love

You arrived at the meeting place, feeling uneasy at Crowley’s urgency. You had noticed it over the phone, his voice was shaky and he seemed overall rattled. You couldn’t tell what events brought this anxiety his way, but you knew it couldn’t be good. You had a feeling you wouldn’t like the news he was about to tell you.

Spotting Crowley thanks to his black clothes, you approached him. He noticed your presence and sauntered over to you as well. You observed him as you two closed the distance that separated you.

His glasses covered his eyes as usual, but you could see his brows furrow in restlessness. Although his handss were shoved in his pockets, this time they were closed into fists.

“Crowley” You called him urgently. “What is it, is everything alright?” 

He paused, not saying anything at first. Then he slightly lowered his glasses to take a good look at you, allowing you to see his snake-like yellow eyes.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” He shrugged, apparently nonchalant.

You gawked at him, knowing that surely he was putting on a fachade. However, you smiled at him and linked your arm with his to comfort him. No matter what had happened, you were willing to let him know it was okay. That you were there for him.

“See? This is what I mean” Crowley suddenly said, pushing you off him.

“What?” You uttered, completely lost as the words seemed to come out of nowhere.

“You! For heaven’s sake, Y/N” Although his eyes were hidden behind his glasses once more, he averted his gaze from you. “You’re always so bloody sweet…” 

“S-Sorry…” You took a step back, trying not to overwhelm him again.

“No, no, it’s not that” He grimaced in annoyance, although it seemed to have nothing to do with you. “I mean, it’s precisely that, but… Tsk” 

“I don’t understand” You tilted your head at him, and you could have sworn the corner of his lips twitched in an attempt at a smile.

“You’re a human, I’m a demon…” He began, crossing his arms over his chest and coolly resting his weight over one of his legs. “And you’re so damn adorable and sweet, even I can’t…” 

Your heart skipped a beat when you finally began to understand. You and Crowley had known each other for a while now, and time had only brought you closer. However, you hadn’t really believed he was as fond of you as you were of him. 

This demeanor of his, though, said otherwise. The way his eyes lovingly watched you, how a reluctant smile took over his mouth and his tense shoulders relaxed. The sweet -even for a demon -words he dedicated you sometimes, even if undermined by a comment that was meant to remind you he was ‘evil’ or ‘emotionless’. Surelly, that was his intention, but you saw through him.

“You can’t what, Crow?” You teased him a little, bouncing back and forth on your heels and toes. A wide grin plastered on your lips, that inevitably spread over to his.

“Ah, don’t make me say it” He allowed himself to look at you, but only for a moment, as he looked away yet again. “It’s bad enough that I have to deal with these awful, terrible… feelings…”

Holding back the urge to tease him further, you extended your arms towards him. Apparently reluctant, Crowley’s hands went to met with yours. You were the one to link your fingers with his, but he didn’t pull away.

“I’m so happy!” You told him, leaning forward and kissing him in the cheek. “I love you too, Crowley” 

“Yeah…” He muttered, and you could almost make out the way he rolled his eyes behind his dark glasses. “You’re so bloody irresistible, I have to love you”

You giggled as he began walking, linking your arm with his. Even though he didnt’ say anything else, Crowley squeezed your arm with his to bring you as close to him as physically possible.


End file.
